Unforgivable Love
by JosDor1510
Summary: Draco was fed lies about blood titles, muggles, muggle borns, half bloods and "inferior" magical creatures, but he knew better. He had to stop his father from hurting anyone else, and in the process, he had to save her. Hermione Granger. Hermione had despised Draco since the day he had called her a "mudblood," but his recent actions are making her change her opinion of him. HP
1. The Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or original plot lines. That all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. If I do create new plot lines or charactarers it will be stated at the beginning of the chapter in an author's note. Hope you all enjoy my story, and please give me reviews, good or bad, as long as they're not offensive and are meant for me to better my writing.

* * *

The Mark

He looked at her eyes, getting lost in them over again. Drowning in that rum colored sea, like he always did when she wasn't looking. He remembered the day he met her, the little know it all reciting parts of Hogwarts a History by memory. It intrigued him that she would learn their textbook even before their first day. He had wanted to talk to her, but the gang of idiots that wouldn't leave his side prevented him from doing so. According to them she was a "mudblood," oh how he hated that term.

But, he knew his father wouldn't approve, he knew that they were supposed to be against her kind, he knew a friendship with her would get him in trouble and he didn't want to upset Lucius; however, he couldn't help but resent all the believes he had been brought up with, resented the hatred that was induced into their minds since the day they were born, he knew his best friends Theo and Blaise resented it too, but the trio knew better than to disobey their parents.

It had been almost three years since then and a lot had happened since that first day. His father had kept on feeding that bunch of lies about muggles, muggle borns, half-bloods, and other magical creatures. For some time, Draco had allowed all those lies to fog his mind, listening and doing as his father said until that one hurtful day. In their second year he had called Hermione a "mudblood, and he regretted it with all his heart. When the year was over Draco had defied his father just to being tortured with the cruciatus course for God knows how long. Of course the Ministry of Magic never found out, the Malfoy Manor's wards made it impossible for any dark magic used within the house to be detected. He never even got any consolation from his mother, she was distant, in her own world. He only had Theo and Blaise to confide on; they knew how bad it could get with their Death Eater parents.

After that one night his father had tortured him, he decided to put on a facade. He wasn't going to allow Lucius to hurt Hermione or any other muggle born any more. He had witnessed the Death Eaters at work and all the pain they caused. Once a year the 'Dark Lord's' followers would meet in his house, taking muggles hostage and torturing them, Draco had had enough. He decided to keep close, to show his father that he was sorry for defying their believes, if only to be able to spy on the Death Eaters and their plans. Even when their relationship was so damaged, he had Theo and Blaise to count on.

Now he was sitting so close to Hermione, he would like to reach out to her and tell her how sorry he was for what happened two years ago. Everyone was watching the game so intently, but he couldn't care less, all he wanted to do was being close to her. A nudge on his side distracted him and he resented it for breaking his concentration. "Damn it Nott, what the hell do you want?"

"Oh forgive my interruption mi lord." Said Theo in half a chuckle. "If you have forgotten we have to meet up with Blaise down in the field, both Crabbe and Goyle Sr.'s disappeared already and I just saw your father excusing himself with the Minister."

Draco had lost notion of the time. He had to warn Potter and the idiots he called friends about the Death Eaters attack tonight. He wasn't going to allow his father to harm anyone tonight.

"Shit Theo, I had forgotten about that. Did you and Blaise bring the Invisibility cloak? I just hope Potter doesn't notice it's missing. I don't feel like arguing with him over a stupid piece of cloth"

"Sodding Potter wouldn't know if it's missing. If they call you up on it, we'll just make up a story about you owning one. Potter's is not the only one in the world is it?"

"No they're rare but his is not the only one. Let's get the fuck out of here then. We have to either tell Potter or stop my father and his cronies ourselves."

Theo stood there looking at him with a worried look. Draco knew what was going through his friend's mind. They were all afraid. If they got found out by Lucius or the other Death Eaters they were going to pay for it, and it was going to be bad, really bad. That's why when he learned of Harry, bloody, Potter's invisibility cloak he had planned to use it for this. Knowing Potter, he knew he would bring it. After all Potter and his friend, didn't know how to stay away from trouble.

"Look Nott, I wouldn't allow your father to hurt you. It'll all be on me. I'll say I used the imperius curse, but I would not allow you or Blaise to be blamed for anything."

"Na, little Dragon, we wouldn't let you take the blame yourself. We knew what we were doing." He had a worried look on his face but shook it off. "Enough, we have to get going."

With that, they both left, without noticing Hermione's stare. She knew Draco and his gang were planning something, and she had to find out.

The game had ended and they could see celebrations everywhere. Hermione saw how Harry was taking everything in awe. She felt happy for her friend. In the muggle world she had experienced this before, maybe not with magical fireworks but her parents had taken her to the soccer world cup once and she knew Harry had never experienced something of the sort even in the muggle world. That's why she didn't tell him her suspicions about Draco and the other Slytherins. This was something she had to do herself.

* * *

The entire Weasley clan was walking ahead of them except for Ron who always lingered with her and Harry.

"Isn't it amazing?" she heard Harry say.

"Mate, you're telling me you had never seen anything like this? Not even in the muggle world?"

Harry let out a sad sigh. "No Ron, I had never experienced anything of the sort. My aunt and uncle never even allowed me to watch the New Year celebration on TV with them. I never was able to go to any sporting event nor school parties." His face was sad and pensive; it hurt Hermione to see her friend like that so she brought them back to the present subject.

"Guys please, let's just forget about the past and focus on the preset," she said when they found a little hill to sit and watch the unicorn of fireworks gallop around on top of the Quidditch stadium. She shouldn't be feeling worried at a moment like this but she couldn't help it. She had to separate herself from her friends and go find Malfoy and his gang. Whatever they were planning she had to stop them. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard the guys talking to her.

"Hermione, are you even there?" Ron was calling her.

"I'm so sorry Ron, I was just…."

"And you were the one saying to focus on the present."

"Well I was, Ronald," she replied a bit taken at back hoping they didn't notice her worry. "I was just watching the unicorn. You know, muggle fireworks only get to the point of forming figures, like hearts and happy faces, but you never see a moving one. It looks so real, so free, I wish we could be like that."

"But aren't we free Hermione?" asked Harry. "At least I get to hang out with you guys before school starts, and don't get to be stuck in a cupboard under the stairs or locked in my room with the Dursley's."

"Come on Harry, you know I don't mean it like that. I mean… you keep on having those nightmares about Voldemort returning, and we would never really be free until this is over."

"Bloody hell Hermione" this time was Ron interrupting her. "Please don't say You-know-who's name. Let's just keep on watching the bloody fireworks, and forget about wars and cupboards for the rest of the night." He sounded exasperated now, "at least this one time."

With that all three of them went quite, returning their attention to the fireworks, this time watching a group of Veelas dancing, probably in unison to the real Veelas in that were entertaining those left in the stadium. Hermione turned, paying little attention to the fireworks but frowning at herself for what she was about to do. Taking out her wand and pointing it out to her two friends she whispered, "petrificus totalus." She left them there paralyzed looking at the fireworks while she went and looked for Malfoy.

* * *

Draco, Blaise, and Theo were frantically looking for Lucius and the other Death Eaters when Draco saw something that called his attention. He saw a mane of untamed taffy colored locks walking by herself.

"I see Granger; we have to get to her." He whispered to his friends.

"Drakey sweetie, are you nuts? We can't be losing any time. We have to stop your father from attacking anyone tonight."

"For Salazar's sake Theo she can be one of his victims. Do you think I'm going to let anything happen to the girl I love?" answered Draco. His friend was right, they needed to find the Death Eaters, but he was going to save Granger even if it meant he left his friends take the cloak and go to her on his own.

"Nott, Draco is right she can be one of the victims of the scum tonight, we were going to tell Potter anyway, if he's not with her then there's no one that could protect her. Is better if we don't separate for this."

Turning to his other friend with a shocked look, Theo had no other option than agree with Blaise and Draco. "Fine let's go find the mud- sorry, old habits are hard to get rid of, let's go find Granger." He sighed, "lets protect as many people as we can. I just hope my father is not here."

The three of them started to run, holding the invisibility cloak so that it wouldn't reveal them. Draco wanted to call her name, he wanted her to know she was in danger, but he knew that if he started yelling he would alert the Death Eaters and things would be much worse than he could imagine himself.

In their way to get caught up with Hermione he noticed two figures laying in the grass and he recognized the round spectacles right away. "Stop" he hissed to his friends, "there's the pair croons petrified, lets tell them so that when they can move they could alert other people."

They were trotting towards the direction they had seen Hermione go, when something peculiar caught their attention. He saw the two boys immobile and automatically understood that Hermione had petrified them. Ever the clever witch, she wanted to protect her friends when it was she herself that needed protection. Without uncovering themselves Draco bent down and whispered to Harry, "Potter, there is going to be an attack from the Dark Lord's followers tonight we're trying to stop them but three of us can't do it on our own. As soon as you can move go alert someone, we'll try to stop them but we don't know how many of them are coming. Just run and tell someone." Draco then pointed his wand at the two boys, whispered "finite," and started moving again.

Harry and Ron started moving again, and Draco saw out of the corner of his eye how Harry pulled on Weasley and left at a run. He then started to run and his friend with him. He had find and protect Hermione, he just had to.

* * *

Hermione was at a loss. She couldn't find Draco or anyone of his little gang and she hated not being able to be in control of a situation. Stopping for a breath she leaned on a tree for support and noticed she wasn't alone. She couldn't see well, but she felt eyes on her, not a pair, or two, but maybe a dozen or more.

"You're being paranoid Hermione." She whispered to herself, "there's nothing but trees here." As she was turning to go she heard steps approaching her, so she started moving at a faster pace towards camp. But it was too late. With a sudden wind she was lifted up into the treetops, she tried screaming but nothing came out as she felt a blow to her stomach and the air left her lungs. She was being shoved against the tree trunks with such force she thought there might be broken bones after.

Draco and his friends arrived to see Hermione dangling upside down, in pain, and being shoved into the trees by hooded figures that were approaching the edge of the woods little by little. The boys couldn't be sure, but felt the presence of at least 8 to 10 Death Eaters.

When Draco saw Hermione he wanted to run to her, he was about to scream but was stopped dead when the piercing screams from the camp reached his ears.

"Calm yourself Draco," whispered Theo. "We have to stop these monsters before we try and go help the people in the camp. Salazar help us, Potter and the weasel got some help."

The three of them angled themselves in different sides, and pointed their wands towards the woods, and at unison they used the full body bind curse whispering "Petrificus Totalus." They heard the tumble of the bodies hitting the grass, and whispered the incantation once more in case there were more Death Eaters in the shadows.

Draco abruptly turned to look up and saw Hermione dangerously hanging from a tree branch, holding herself with only one hand. Levitating her body, he carefully lowered her and uncovered himself.

"Granger are you okay?"

"Ma… Malfoy, what… what are you doing?" She whispered.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Granger. We were trying to stop them before something like this happened. We knew they were planning something, but we didn't know how many of them came."

Everyone stood quite for a bit. Hermione still trying to regain her breath. They could hear the chaos in the camp, looking up they saw it. The boys recognized the mark, and every time it appeared, it meant death.

"W…We? Are you not alone?"

Uncovering themselves Blaise and Theo nodded to Hermione in salutations. She just stood there looking at them, without words.

Theodore Nott was the first one to break the silence still looking at the Dark Mark. "Shit, how many of these bastards are around? Can't they go to the bathroom by themselves?"

"Nott it is not the time for your ill-timed jokes!" exclaimed Draco.

"We have to get out of here. We need to see if Potter and the Weasel were able to find some help. We knew there could be more than just our parents. After all He has a lot of followers." This time it had been Blaise the one that spoke.

Waiting for Hermione to regain full control of herself, the boys looked terrified. When they were a bit more calmed they walked to the outskirts of the woods.

* * *

Hermione let out a sigh once she was out of the woods, turning to her companions Hermione looked at the three friends. "First explain what is that in the sky?"

"What? Granger doesn't know something, that's a first."

"Stop it Theo!" interrupted Draco. "That Granger, is the dark mark, in the times of the Dark Lord, it was a sign of death. This time, I don't know what to expect."

Hermione's jaw dropped, but she tried to compose herself. "You're telling me Voldemort is back?"

"Not exactly, at least not yet." Draco's expression was thoughtful. "All we know is that his followers are starting to get back together, and we just don't want anything to do with that."

"Excuse me from interrupting this enlightening conversation, but have to go sweetie." Said Theo looking at Draco.

"Theo is right we have to go and let someone know about the scum we left back there," his face contorted into a frown, "even if your parents and my step-father, are there, we have to make sure they don't hurt any more people," intersected Blaise.

Draco turned to Hermione, "Zabini is right, please go hide, we don't know how many can be out there, and… I … I wouldn't want anything else to happen to you."

"NO! I'll go tell someone from the ministry, you guys go do what you have to do." She relaxed her worried face a little, "please be careful."

"No worries Granger, we'll be. Thanks for listening." Draco signaled his friends and covering themselves with the cloak again they left at a run.

Hermione looked after them seeing them disappear then left to find Cornelius Fudge.

* * *

Hermione, kept her wand at the ready, carefully looking around so that she could defend herself if need be. She didn't know why, but apparently Draco was changing, and she was worried about his well being. She heard the familiar voice of Mr. Weasley talking to someone from the Ministry of Magic and followed the sound until she had reached them.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley, "what are you doing here? Ron and Harry told us what you did. May I know why?"

"Mr. Weasley, I saw Draco Malfoy and his friends acting strangely so I… I followed them. Turns out they're out there risking their lives," she paused to take a deep breath. "Draco, he… he helped me when the Death Eaters attacked me. They're trying to stop them, but they know their parents are in the group of Death Eaters. They actually petrified my attackers back in the forest. You have to send someone to arrest them before the spell wears down."

Mr. Weasley stared at her for a moment, as if figuring out if she was lying or was being 'possessed.' She looked him in the eye, sure he believed her right?

"Alright, what is all this? How do you know these were Death Eaters young lady?" This time it was Barty Crouch Sr. Speaking. Hermione recognized him from the booth earlier.

"Mr. Crouch, I have read about them, and I know they're the followers of Lord Voldemort. I also know of their disdain for people of muggle origin like myself." She sounded exasperated, time was passing by and her friends were in danger, just as the platinum blond that had saved her earlier that evening. "Please! Send someone to arrest the Death Eaters that attacked me. Can't you see there's other people in danger here?" she then turned to Mr. Weasley and asked. "Mr. Weasley, do you know where Harry and Ron went?"

Mr. Weasley just shook his head and left after Barty Crouch in the direction of the woods.


	2. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: The characters and locations mentioned in this fanfic belong to The Queen Joane Rowling, not to me, as I haven't written any original characters yet.

* * *

The Aftermath

Hermione ran as fast as she could, looking for any sign of red fiery hair, round spectacles, or platinum hair. People were trying to flee the scene. Wizards of age recognizing the mark, looks of terror on their faces. Little children crying at the sight of the chaos. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw cloaked figures making their way towards the camp, there were about two twenty or so of them. To her left there was a child by herself, calling to a mother that was not in sight. Without thinking, Hermione ran to the child and away from the Death Eaters. She had to get the little girl to a safe place. Then it happened. An invisible force grabbed her, and got itself in front of her. She knew it was the Slytherin trio helping her.

Reacting as fast as she could she stood, always protecting the child behind her. As if in cue the four of them said the incantation. "Stupefy." And nearly all the cloaked figures fell on their places. This just brought the attention of the last few to where they stood. They fired the spell again, but this time the Death Eaters were prepared. "Run!" Hermione heard Draco, but she was too afraid and paralyzed, she couldn't move, she couldn't leave him there, then a miracle happened. Harry and Ron appeared to her right and petrified the rest of the Death Eaters. She had not been happier, to see her best friends.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" she heard Ron scream while he and Harry made their way to her. And then she heard a whisper saying, "thank you for your help," and she knew Draco and friends had left.

Remembering her two best friends, she turned to them and answered, "yes Ron I'm alright."

"Who else said the incantation with you?" this time it was Harry speaking. "I thought I heard other voices using the spell."

She hesitated, could she trust her best friends enough to tell them what had happened? Suddenly a noise behind her startled her, and she remembered the child she had helped. Taking her into her arms, she tried comforting the little girl. She had to find her parents.

Turning to her friends she nodded her head, and said "Harry whoever you're suspecting was behind those voices, you're right" she knew he had recognized them. Harry knew it was the same voice of the platinum haired boy that had unbid him and Ron from where she had left them. As if he had read her mind, he nodded in understanding. Ron just looked from Hermione to Harry without a word.

They all hugged and then made their way through the now destroyed camp. The little girl sobbing against Hermione's shirt. All she thought of doing was of hugging her, hoping that her parents were okay.

* * *

September 1st, 1994.

It was here, their return to Hogwarts. Hermione was still shocked after what had happened the previous week. She wanted to know what had happened to Zabini, Nott, and Malfoy. She hadn't heard anything about them. The Daily Prophet only divulged whatever the Ministry of Magic allowed them to. About the World Cup they used "pranks," as a vile excuse. She knew they had incarcerated many of the Death Eaters, Draco's and Theo's fathers included, but there were others that had been able to escape. If it had not been for Mr. Weasley she wouldn't have learned of the end of these events.

The little girl Hermione had helped was, thankfully, with her family. Unfortunately, the girl's mother had been taken to St. Mungo's. She had been the victim of one of the unforgivable curses. Thankfully she was doing better, and was going to be given permission to leave as soon as the poison left in her body by the curse was completely drained from her body.

Hermione looked at her magically altered watch and saw the time: it read 6:00 am. She slowly got off the bunk bed, careful not to wake Ginny and left the room. She had prepared her clothes the previous night and had left them in a cupboard near the bathroom, so she headed there to take a shower. She was glad she had learned how to use the silencing charm or she would have woken the entire household with her nightmares. Now she needed to wash them off, and get ready for another school year.

* * *

Draco was trashing again, in one of the impromptu beds in the spare room in Spinner's End. His friends, frantically tried to wake the Slytherin boy from whatever terror he was relieving in his dream.

"Draco, please wake up!" Blaise's voice held a trace of fear. They all had the nightmares, but it seemed that Draco's father had taken it upon himself to be the most horrible person to walk this earth, after the 'Dark Lord,' of course.

Nott in the other hand, was paralyzed. He had seen the way Lucius had tortured Draco when he had confessed his feelings for the little muggle-born. He couldn't forgive himself for not being able to help his best friend, and when the dreams took charge of Draco it was like watching Lucius using the unforgivables one more time.

In that instant a man with dark robes and greasy hair walked into the room. He watched the terrified reactions of the two boys that had woken, and then looked into the bed. His heart sunk. Looking at his godchild desperately and painfully trash in the bed was not easy to take in. He wished he could go look for Lucius and torture him, Lucius, himself. He approached the trashing boy and with silent incantations brought some peace into Draco. He then proceeded to wake the boy, conjuring a potion to calm his nerves and gave it to Draco to drink.

"Thank you Severus," whispered Draco. He was thankful to his godfather for taking them all in. He knew Dumbledore had a lot to do with it, but also knew that Severus cared, even by a little, but he cared.

"Draco, you have to learn the silencing charms. If this is to continue, you're only giving Goyle and Crabbe an advantage over you. Clearly they're not smart enough to act upon it, but I can assure you they'll let one of the other Death Eater children use it against you. You three…," now he looked at the other two boys that had sat next to Draco, "have to be really careful on who to confide and you have to watch your backs. I might even magically build a separate dorm for you three."

"No, Severus," it was Theodore. "If you do that, then they'll have a bigger advantage. They'll just get the entire house against us for 'special treatment,' and right now we need to find out who else is in our side."

"Well then I hope the three of you take care then, don't forget that I offered myself as your guardian's because of my position as Potion Master in Hogwarts. Otherwise, your families would have never allowed it."

He stood up to leave, telling them to get ready. He would drop them off at King Cross and would go tend to some business, before arriving at Hogwarts. As soon as he was out the door the two concerned friends turned to Draco.

"Hey mate, are you okay?" asked Theo.

"Yea don't worry about it Theo, I'm much better now." He was lying, and he knew his friends didn't believe him, but they wouldn't bother him unless he allowed them to. Draco looked at the clock and saw it was barely 6:00am.

"I guess we have to take turns to get on the shower. You want to go first Draco?" asked Blaise. "I think you need it more right now, than either of us."

Draco nodded thankfully to his friends. Merlin who knew how this new school year was going to be? His nightmares kept on getting worse since the day of the attack. Now he wasn't the victim though, it was her, Hermione, and he couldn't help her. In his dreams, he was just watching, standing over her, laughing, but deep inside he wanted to help her, and felt restrained. For Merlin's beard he hoped that never happened. He then grabbed his robes, and headed to the shower. He stood there for what seemed like hours, just letting the hot water wash away his worries. He had made a decision when he went against his parents. He was going to protect Hermione Granger no matter what it took.

* * *

It was 9:30am and the Weasley children were doing last minute preparations before leaving for King's Cross. Hermione being ready watched as Ron tried to get his new pet owl "Pig" into its cage. She smiled at the sight, Pig was too hyper to be contained in a cage, Sirius truly did a great job at getting Ron a pet that would annoy him even more than Scabbers, in reality Pettigrew, ever did. Harry, of course was still trying to find the text books they had purchased two days before. Hermione muttered a spell and with a swish of her wand summoned Harry's textbooks and floated them into his trunk.

"Seriously Harry, do you forget you're a wizard?" Harry looked sheepishly at Hermione.

"Well, I do tend to do that a lot, you know with all my magical stuff being put under key and all." He answered looking at the floor.

Hermione couldn't help herself and threw herself into his arms. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry you have to deal with them every summer, and then, you would think your problems in the magical world would be done, but…" she trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. The Death Eater attack just showed how they were feeling more confident; they weren't afraid to show themselves that only meant one thing: Voldemort's return was imminent.

Harry held on to her. His sister, he loved her and he knew she loved him the same way. He was thankful to have her, the Weasleys were really good to him, and he loved them too, but no one comforted him the way Hermione did. He understood her even when she didn't dare to speak. He knew she was thinking the same thing he did, Voldemort was getting stronger, the fact that so many Death Eaters had ventured to be in the public eye was the best sign to this. They stood there, holding on to each other for several minutes until they heard the distinct voice of Molly Weasley.

"Okay children, please finish whatever you are doing so that we could be on our way to King's Cross." She sounded tired, but there was glee in her voice. She loved her children and was proud of each and every one of them. Percy, was out of Hogwarts, but he was on his way to his new job at the Ministry of Magic. Molly looked all around her and smiled at the sight. She sure was going to miss her children throughout the school year. Harry and Hermione included.

The whole of the Weasley Clan stopped in their tracks and in a hurry started lining their trunks about the door, where, with a swish of their wands, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would levitate them and take them outside, where they were to take their portkey which would be leaving at exactly 10:01 and it was now 9:55. They weren't going to arrive directly at the station. They were going to arrive at an alley neighboring the train station, from there, Mr. Weasley and Percy would go to the phone booth that would be taking them to the Ministry of Magic, and Mrs. Weasley would be herding the rest of them to Platform 9 ¾.

One by one everyone headed outside. Harry and Hermione finally letting go of each other, giving one last glance to what they considered their second home followed their friends, no, their family and headed where Mr. Weasley was awaiting them, hand in hand.

* * *

It was still early but Snape was waiting for the three boys he had taken in as his own at the foot of the stairs. He was not going to be apparating nor using other magical means of transportation to take them to King's Cross. He knew that the remaining of the free Death Eaters were keeping tabs on him, especially since he had taken the three boys into his home. If he wanted to continue to serve as a double spy he had to come up with a convincing lie that would convince the Dark Lord's servants of his "good but bad" intentions. To avoid any unpleasant encounters, he had magically built a complex series of tunnels leading from his concealed house in Spinner's End to the subway in the center of London and other places of 'interest.' He heard the boys pulling their trunks down the stairs and turned to them, already getting a headache from the amount of bickering coming from Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. His gaze lingered on his godson, Draco Malfoy seemed lost in thought, a bit nervous, maybe even afraid.

Not all Death Eaters new what had happened the previous week, of course. Mostly just the families of the boys. Zabini's mother had suspected her son had something to do with the incarceration of her 8th husband and had disowned him, just suspecting that he had done it out of pure hatred for the man since he had never accepted any of her previous husbands. Nott however, had no one left. His mother had died when he was a young boy, and well his father, Tantalus Nott, had never been a loving father. Instead he had condemned his only son to a life of torment, employing the meaning of his own name on his young son; now being incarcerated there was no one to care for the boy, and Severus took him. Draco had a family. Narcissa had asked Severus to take her son in. He knew the woman loved her son, but she always stood by her husband's side. All their pureblood trash prevented her from being the loving mother the boy so desperately needed; however, there were two others on his bloodline, Andromeda and Sirius Black. Severus knew that just as they mistrusted him, they would mistrust the boy so they were not a real option, at least not yet. He might not be the most loving person. He knew this much, but he had promised Dumbledore to care for the students in the Slytherin house, helping however many he could to get away from the claws of their Death Eater parents and away from the Dark Lord, and now he had started his noble duty with these three.

Then there were the small group of escapees from the World Cup events. About half a dozen of them. These Death Eaters weren't sure about the trio's involvement on the capture of their fellow henchmen, but some of them could have sworn they heard the boys' voices, although, they never saw their faces. So when Severus stepped up to take the boys in, they took it as a sort of betrayal. Severus of course had said that it couldn't have been them. Especially since in public Draco always seemed to praise his father. The Death Eaters still doubted this, but had no real proof. Severus made a note to ask Draco how he had managed to hide their identities during the events, but that would have to wait to when they were safe in the castle. He indicated the boys to eat some breakfast before heading out. Shrinking their trunks with an unvoiced spell and a swift movement of his wand, he placed the now miniature trunks in front of their owners, who then grabbed them and put them on the pockets of their robes. Once they were done eating, they followed their professor to a trap door by in the living room and headed to King's Cross.

* * *

It was 10:30am when the whole group had finally gotten their belongings sorted and into the platform. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Percy had had no problem arriving whole and composed after using the portkey; however, for the rest of them it had been somewhat painful experience. They all had fallen down, and some of their trunks had unfortunately opened on the landing. Hermione gathered herself and had gotten up, rapidly going to help Ginny to pick up her belongings. Harry and Ron were frantically trying to calm their owls after the abrupt landing.

Once in the platform said goodbye and went into the train to reunite with their girlfriends Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Hermione followed them until they disappeared in the crowd. She felt a longing at watching them; she too wanted to have someone to care for and who would equally care for her. She of course knew many people expected to end up with Harry or Ron, but she couldn't see them in a romantic way, they were like brothers to her, and she knew Ron liked Parvati Patil while Harry had kept his crush a secret from her. She knew her friend was shy, and wouldn't pressure him to tell her if he didn't want to. "He'll come around when he feels ready." She thought to herself, oblivious to her friends waiting for her in the entrance of the train. She had trailed off and hadn't noticed when they started moving. Turning to give Mrs. Weasley a final hug she turned back to her friends and boarded the train.

* * *

10:00am

Draco and his friends had arrived too early at the platform. He felt somewhat exposed. The train had barely arrived when Severus had said his farewells and left them there.

"Let's go get a compartment at the end of the train," he had said to his friends. "I feel too exposed standing here, when not many others have arrived. I really want to be out of sight when our fellow Slytherins arrive. I don't have the energy to deal with them right now."

Blaise and Theo nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately Draco we are not going to be able to hide from them the whole school year." Theo looked nervous.

"I know Theo, but in the mean time we could come up with a plan as to what to say when they start prying about the incarceration of our parents. After all we were responsible for the incarceration of many of their parents too, and we're supposed to be as upset as they are." Draco said in a whisper.

Blaise was quite during this exchange. His father had died long ago. The first 'victim' to the long list of diseased husbands of the beautiful, but terrifying Mrs. Zabini. Draco new his friends were not upset about their father and stepfather being incarcerated, but at not having no one else in their family that would take them in. He felt a pang of pain for them. Sure, they had him and Severus, but Draco new that sometimes the love of a mother was a necessity. Yes, he knew it all too well, he always had felt ignored by his mother, and when she had kicked him out of the manor he wanted to hate the woman, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he just cared too much.

When they had found the further most compartment the three of them let themselves in and making their trunks go back to their normal size, they sat down in the compartment sits and looked out the window not speaking a word. They all hoped their train ride would go easy. Draco knew either of them wanted a confrontation with their class mates; specially if they were to find out if any of them wanted to join the light side just like the three of them had done. He was lost in thought when he heard Theo mention Hermione's name.

"What did you say Theo?" asked Draco turning to his best friend.

"Drake, you sure are distracted. I said your little Gryffindor princess has arrived." Draco returned to look out the window to find Hermione standing by herself, her untamable hair suddenly flying around her with a gust of wind, the strands shining golden red with the rays of the sun, it seemed, her friends had already boarded the train, and she looked beautiful by herself. Without noticing, his face illuminated with a big smile. He had to talk to her, needed to hear her voice, but most of all he needed to apologize and convince her of his change of heart.

Standing up to go find her, he was stopped by Blaise. "Where do you think you're going mate."

"To talk to her of course," he looked at his friend with disbelieving eyes. "Out of my way Blaise, I need to speak to Hermione."

"Draco, listen to yourself. Do you think that if any other serpent hears you, they'll believe that we're still in the dark side?" He was shaking Draco by the shoulders now. He knew how important it was for his friend to go talk to the Gryffindor, but they had to be really careful as to what they did and say. If they wanted to get their fellow Slytherins to join the light side hey had to keep their trust.

Hopeful storm grey eyes searched dark ones. Draco knew his friend was right, but he couldn't get the need to listen to Hermione out of his thoughts. "Can we at least, act as if we were going to bother her? I really want to talk to her Blaise, I NEED to."

"Tell you what," Theo interrupted. "I'll go fetch her with the invisibility cloak, speak to her, tell her we're going to act as if we're looking for trouble, so that you could speak to her in private and then, you two bring her in here while I of course sneak in still under the cloak."

Blaise turned to look at his other friend. "You know Nott, when you decide to use your brain, you actually do have good ideas." Theodore glared at his friend, but then smiled evilly. "Well Blaise, if it wasn't because you and Draco adore the spot light during class, I wouldn't mind showing my intellect more often."

Draco just looked between his friends, too tired to interfere, but hopeful at the idea Theo had. "Oh, stop it you two. Your bantering is going to give me a headache." Turning to Theo he added, "Theo I like your idea. Can we please put into action before the train leaves and she goes to reunite with the Weasel and Potter?'

Theo nodded. He went to his trunk and searched for the silvery cloth. Putting it over his head he told his friends, "one of you might want to come outside with me you know. If I go out by myself people would start wondering why on earth they keep on bumping into air." Blaise walked to the door and motioned for his friend to follow. When his two friends were out of the compartment he took it upon himself to stand in the door way, trying to channel his inner Malfoy as much as he could. Pasting the half smirk everyone knew him by, keeping appearances at peace.

* * *

Hermione was boarding the train when she felt something, or rather someone, taping her shoulder.

"Hermione, Draco wants to talk to you, but he can't approach you out of the sudden. We're going to have to act like assholes to keep appearances, if you can see Blaise is waiting for us, and we wanted to see if you could just go with it until we're all inside the compartment." Hermione stood in silence for a few seconds, shifting her body so that no other student would bump into Theodore, and then just nodded her agreement walking once more towards the train.

"Where are you going granger," Hermione tried to act annoyed at Blaise.

"That is none of your business Zabini. Now if you would excuse me, I want to go find my friends"

"Ahh the little Gryffindor know it all can't survive without Potty and the Weasel can she?" He didn't wait much before graving her arm and pulling her towards the end of the train, trying not be so forceful, or he knew, Draco would have his head.

Hermione followed him, pulling away hoping to give a convincing act. "Let me go you dirty snake. I have no business with your lot." Theo was trying hard not to make any noise, but she felt how he was shaking with the oppressed laughter. She couldn't help but smile a little.

When they arrived to the compartment, Hermione couldn't help herself but gasp at the sight of Draco. He had the Malfoy smirk plastered on his face, but she could tell by the bags under his eyes, that he too had been unable to sleep. His beautiful face looked haunted. Instead of the Greek god, like aura she always perceived from him, he looked more like a fallen angel now. Disturbed, haunted, but none the less beautiful. Blaise pushed her inside, while she sounded her protests, and then, Blaise made his way in after he had made sure Theo had gotten inside as well. He locked the door behind them and drew the curtains to a close. Theo let the cloak fall to the floor and handed it to Hermione.

"I believe this belongs to your friend."

"You're telling me all this time you have been using Harry's cloak?" She looked at him with shock. "How did you even manage to get it?"

"See, I can't give all my secrets away. I'm sure you can understand." He said with an evil smirk. Hermione just shook her head in disbelieve, and turning to the door, she made sure to lock it and sound proof it with a spell. Then she turned to face Draco who had made his way to stand by the window and look out. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she ran the little distance that separated them and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she then turned to the other two boys. "I'm glad all of you are." Theo and Blaise nodded their thanks and went to sit on one of the sits leaving the other for Hermione and Draco.

Draco still surprised by her reaction, grabbed her hand and guided her to the sit and then wrapped an arm around her, taking in the smell of roses emitted by her hair. Hermione flushed and tried to let go, "I…I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I..." she trailed off again. "I just been so worried about you three this last week."

Draco stopped her. "Don't worry, we're all good, I mean we're staying at Snape's, but he's been a decent host."

"You're staying with professor Snape?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Yea, our families weren't so happy after our little stunt at the Quidditch World Cup," Blaise intervened.

"Well their mothers weren't happy, I on the other hand, have no one left. Not like I care really, I rather be with the greasy git, than with my father any day." Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit of pain for Theo, he reminded her of Harry and his abusive relative, and she had heard that Mr. Nott wasn't a loving parent.

She then turned to Draco. Aware that he hadn't let go of her, and she felt at home in his arms really. "So I heard you wanted to speak to me?" Draco nodded.

"First of all, I wanted to make sure you're okay. Last week's events weren't easy in any of us, I can't imagine how it was for you."

"I'm alright, really. Just a few bruises from where I hit the tree branches." She felt a bit of joy at the concern in his eyes. She knew their lives had changed since the day they had saved her life. Merlin knows what the Death Eaters would have done if they hadn't gotten there.

Draco looked at her. "Hermione, I also wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I know that in the last couple of years I've been a total bastard to you, and I am really sorry. I just… I just couldn't bring myself to defy my father."

"And when he did, it didn't go so well for him..." Draco looked at Theo with a look Hermione recognized as pure horror, then it changed to a look of anger. Theo too noticed his friend's reaction and turned away muttering his apologies.

"Draco," she ventured. "Please tell me what happened. Did yo…did your dad hurt you?" She was expecting for her assumptions to be wrong, but the look of pain in Draco's face, and the way his body had stilled told her she had assumed correctly. "Please tell me he didn't use one of the unforgivable curses on you," her voice was high pitched now, she saw how, again, his faced showed pain, and turned away from her, finally letting her go.

Blaise nudged Theo and said they should go outside and leave Draco and Hermione alone, and keep others at bay from the compartment. He knew this subject was hard on Draco, but he also knew Hermione wouldn't let it go to rest now that she knew. Hermione used the locking and silencing charms again when the other two had left and grabbing Draco's face she made him turn to her, noticing the tear that had escaped his eyes.

"Oh Draco, I am so sorry. When did this happen? Why?"

Taking a deep breath, he turned away again, and after letting several minutes go by he spoke, still not looking at her, "it was after our second year, I… I stood up to him because I felt like trash after calling you that awful word, Theo was at my house, but that didn't stop Lucius. He used the cruciatus curse. He hadn't done that before. He used to hit me with his cane, but that day, something in him changed. I saw the look he gave me. I was terrified for a moment, then, I was on the floor crying for him to stop, or to end my life. I didn't know which was preferable."

It was the first time he had spoken about the incident outside his group of friends and besides Severus. He didn't like anyone pitying him, but he couldn't say no to those hazel eyes of hers. Hermione saw again that tears were threatening to roll down his face, and in an instinct she leaned into him and gave him a peck in his cheek. He turned to her with wide eyes.

"Has she really kissed me?" he thought.

Feeling a bit ashamed at her own audacity she turned bright red, but tried hiding it behind her bushy hair. Reaching out to put the lose strands behind her ear, he reciprocated her actions and pecked her cheek too. They both knew that in the world they were living in their new found closeness would be looked down on, but they didn't care. Reaching out to hug her again he put his head on top of hers and whispered in her ear. She turned a bright crimson and cuddled against him, posing her head on his chest. This was a piece of heaven on earth, and neither wanted to let go just yet.


	3. The Revelation

Disclaimer: Not other than J.K. Rowling owns the charcacters, places etc used in my story. If I come up with new stuff you will know.

* * *

The Revelation

Having made her way to the compartment where Ron and Harry were waiting for her, acting distressed the whole way there, she sat next to Harry for she knew he would listen to her before jumping to conclusions. She dared a look at Ron and found he was fuming, just like she expected him to.

"'Mione, what happened? We heard Zabini dragged you to their compartment. We tried going after you, but neither Zabini or Nott allowed us to get near, then the head boy and girl came and ushered us away." She looked fondly at her best friend's concern. She was glad Harry was learning to control his temper. He sounded mad, but controlled, unlike Ron that hadn't spoken a word, she knew he was trying not to explode at the thought of Draco 'hurting' her, she had to break the news to her friends, but she needed Ron to be calm, so she took a few deep breaths.

"Thank you for worrying Harry, but I'm okay really." She considered her next words. "Draco, and his friends didn't…"

"Since when is the slimy snake 'Draco,'" spat Ron.

"If you would let me explain Ronald you would understand." She shot daggers at her friend, and he looked a bit taken at back. "As I was saying before you interrupted me, they didn't hurt me." Turning to Harry she added, "I'm sure you remember hearing their voices in the World Cup?" her friend only nodded. "Well, before that I had been attacked, and Draco and his friends saved me. They petrified the Death Eaters in the forest, and then went to search for the rest not caring about risking their lives."

She paused and awaited their reactions. Harry looked lost in thought, and Ron shocked and disbelieving.

"How do you know he doesn't want something in return?" Although more controlled, her red headed friend still sounded mad.

"Well Ronald, because the three of them have been left alone by their families after the events last week. Blaise's mother banished him for costing her a husband, Theo doesn't have anyone but his father and has made it clear he prefers his current situation than to live with the man, and finally Draco's mother has given professor Snape the custody of her only son. The three of them are living with him, professor Snape, now. They're on our side, and want to find out what other Slytherins will be willing to turn away from the dark."

Hermione took a deep breath, she hadn't stopped in her discourse feeling the need to defend Draco and his friends.

"Bloody traitors I tell you. They want to sweet up your ear and make you believe them to then use information you give them in their advantage. Don't be so naïve 'Mione!" Ron had now gotten up now, he looked as if about to throw a blow. Harry had reacted and gotten in front of him.

"Hold on mate, do you see what you are about to do?!" he yelled. Ron looked baffled for a few seconds, while a look of terror plastered itself on his face.

"I'm so… I'm so sorry 'Mione. It just pains me that out of the nothing you start trusting these people that had been making your life hell for the last 3 years."

"Look Ron, I know what I'm doing. They all have already apologized, and have even agreed to go to Dumbledore. They're going to start by approaching the first years offering their protection if they decide to become part of our side."

Now Harry was the one to speak. "He loves you, you know?"

Hermione turned to her friend a questioning look in her brow. Harry continued to express his train of thought.

"I've been observing him; you know how I always think he might be up to something? Well I have noticed the way he looks at you. He only insults you, or Ron and myself for that matter, when he's surrounded by his two little guards or the Parkinson chick." He looked at his two friends, and when they didn't say nothing he continued. "Whenever he has thrown insults our way he turns away with a pained face, especially if you were in the receiving end Hermione. Then the last few times I confronted him after such events he didn't even flinch or tried defending himself."

"Oh come one, you can't be serious Harry. Where on earth did you get such a crazy idea?!" Ron almost shouted.

"Look Ron, if you paid more attention you would probably had noticed it too. He is not the same prick we loathed, and then in the Quidditch Cup he was the one to help send his own father to Azkaban. We're talking Azkaban Ron, the worse magical prison in our world. Why would he have done something like that if he wasn't on our side?"

Hermione was proud of Harry, he was listening, and he was thinking with a cool head. Ron just glared at his friends. She knew that it would probably take for Draco to even ask for forgiveness over a hundred times for Ron to even consider he had changed, but if Harry believed it, and if his observations were right, it would all work out.

"You know, I always asked myself why Malfoy would look at you with such longing. I wanted to convince myself that he was fighting the urge to go to the Gryffindor table and start a quarrel, but it has dawned on me after last week that he looked at you like that because he didn't like the way he made you feel when he bothered you 'Mione. I still have some reservations of course, but I trust you 'Mione, and if he's willing to go to Dumbledore, then that's just another point in his favor."

Hermione stood up and hugged Harry, "oh Harry, thank you for trying to understand. I was afraid it would take more to convince you. Oh and you Ronald. I really hope you try to see things from our side. If the Death Eaters are starting to get together again and Voldemort's return is imminent we need as many people on our side as possible and having the Slytherins on our side would be really helpful." Ron flinched at the mention of HIS name, but did not dare reply, instead he just turned to look out the window without a word, and so Harry and Hermione sat back down on the opposite side.

* * *

Having changed into their school robes the three Slytherins were quite, Theo and Blaise involved in a quite Wizard's Chess game, while Draco went over the events from earlier. He rubbed the spot in his face where he still felt her kiss. His fingers lingering there trying to capture her heat. He thought that after confessing to her what had happened to him when he had defied his father, that she would look at him with pity, but instead, her eyes showed a bit of sorrow and pain, and then he saw it, admiration.

It had been a couple of hours ago. Had she convinced her dimwitted friends? He knew they wouldn't trust him right away, but surely they trusted her enough to believe his intentions weren't those of deceive, right? After all, she was the brightest witch of the age, if she could easily trust him due to him having helped her when she was being attacked; he hoped her friends could see the truth of his intentions after that fact.

"What's wrong Draco?"

He turned to Zabini, "I was just wondering if Saint Potter and the Weasel believed Hermione about our position in this oncoming war." His friend offered a weak smile at him. If the golden trio didn't fully accept them, they were going to find themselves in the middle of a war they initially didn't want to be part of and without the support of either side it was a sure death for them.

Feeling the change in the atmosphere Theo felt the urge to lighten up the mood a bit, so he tried touching on another subject, "you know Drakey, the way Granger threw herself at you earlier made me realize something. I want what you have. Someone to fight for. Someone that could be my reason to live." Theo was looking out the window, feeling a little pang in his chest. He had seen the way his friend looked at the Gryffindor princess since day one and the way she reacted today meant she wasn't indifferent, but himself, he had never allowed anyone near his heart. He didn't want anyone hurting him and abandoning him just as his mother had. He felt he was tainted, therefore, he never let the girl he like know of his feelings for her, could he approach her now that the war was more imminent with each passing day?

"You two are seriously out of your minds. What happened to the Emerald trio? We were supposed to be the ever so aloof seducers, and now you two have gone mad, falling in love and all that. Pathetic." Both Draco and Theo turned to stare at Blaise and only found him shaking trying to hold up a laugh. "I'm kidding. I think I'm in the same position as you lot. I still don't know if she returns the feelings or not," he blushed.

The other two exchanged surprised glances. Blaise never spoke of his feelings, let alone feelings for a girl. Well at least they wanted to have a bit of hope to keep on fighting and finally free themselves from their dark pasts. Draco smiled at his friends. If they could look pass the abandonment of their families and have just a ray of hope, and as long as he had them, then, everything was worth it.

* * *

It was nearing dusk, the train was almost to Hogsmade, and they could hear the racket the students on the train were making at rapidly changing to their school robes, visiting with the friends they had not yet caught up with, and getting their trunks ready to be taken to their dorms. Hermione was resting her head on Harry's shoulder. The three of them had been awfully quite the rest of the ride. She didn't want them to start the new term without speaking to Ron; she had to make him understand, so she was the first to break the silence.

"You know Ron, if it had been you telling me last week that Mal… that Draco was changing, I wouldn't have believed you either, but he has." She took a deep breath to recall the events of the previous week. Her friends knew she had been attacked, but they didn't know the details. She took another deep breath, trying to come up with the perfect way to say her next words without having her friends over react. After all, they hadn't seen the physical marks left from that day. She had studied concealment charms during the summer, and now was glad she had.

"When we were at the game, I noticed Draco and Theodore were whispering, there was some nervousness to their voices, and I knew they were planning something. I had thought they were planning some sort of prank, something to humiliate us, or Mr. Weasley for that matter, so I took it upon myself to follow them. That's when Krum caught the snitch and we made our way out of the stadium. I kept on looking for a right opportunity to leave you two behind because I didn't want to ruin the moment for Harry," she looked at her best friend with fond eyes, he returned the gestured with a small smile.

"I went into the woods outside the camp thinking they were there, and I started feeling like there was someone or something looking at me. All of the sudden, I was being launched ten feet into the air, and I saw the hooded figures moving in the shadows of the trees. They made me slam into the tree trunks with lots of force, then out of nowhere, they hooded figures started plummeting to the ground, breaking their hold on me. I fell but fortunately caught hold of a branch, and Draco saw me there dangling from the branch and carefully levitated me down to the ground." She awaited her friends' reactions. Harry had a pained look on his face, while Ron looked worried, surprised, and angry all at once.

"Hermione, I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't know how bad it had been for you, I mean there was no physical signs…" his eyes got wide with realization. "You have covered them, haven't you?" Ron's face was white with shock.

"It's okay; I mean when Draco got there I had been suspended in the air for several minutes already. Not even he knows to what extents the attacked had gotten."

Ron was thoughtful now; she knew he was pondering on the idea of Draco actually changing. "Alright, I'll give the bloke a chance. Just for your sake 'Mione, but at the first mistake and he's back on my dark list."

Harry had been quite during the entire exchange, letting his best friends come to amends on their own terms. He silently sighted with relief when Ron agreed to give Malfoy a chance, all in the love he felt for Hermione.

* * *

The sorting ceremony had passed by fast, Draco, Theo, and Blaise had made sure to pay a lot of attention to the Slytherin first years. It was easy to decipher what children wanted to be in the Silver & Emerald house and what children had been sorted there by their own choice as per not to be their family's disgrace. They all knew that feeling. Draco had loved the idea of being in his parents' house of course, when he was a little naïve boy, but when he had seen his friends being sorted he had seen the fear in their faces. Theo's dad would have gone crazy if his only son had been sorted into any other house, although, Draco believed his friend to be more of a Ravenclaw, or maybe even a Hufflepuff. Blaise in the other hand, he was a lion at heart. He had been mistreated by his mother his whole life. Always facing punishment with a raised head, never backing down. When he had been sorted, his mother had been married to a practitioner of the dark arts, a Slytherin at that, and Lady Zabini wanted her child to please the man; so Blaise had asked the hat to put him in the Silver and Emerald house.

Back then he had approached them with a bit of disdain, asking why had they been terrified if it was after all the house their families wanted for them, they stood quite, it wasn't until after their second year that Draco learned the fear his friends had felt of being placed in any other house. They had been mistreated throughout their childhood, just as he had been, but they had had it worse. His father had not dared used an unforgivable until he was twelve; however, Mr. Nott had tortured Theo with the unforgivables since he was five. Blaise in the other hand had suffered under his mother's many husbands, tortures, physical, verbal, and even sexual abuse.

Draco wished he had been aware of his friend's situations, he couldn't have done anything, but surely, his Godfather would have helped. After all, Severus had devoted his life to caring for Draco after every beating. It had been Severus the person that had taught Draco how to use the floo networks so that he could go to Spinner's End and seek refuge there. Draco couldn't believe, how after many beatings, he still had venerated his father. It had not been until the day that Lucius had used that unforgivable curse that Draco swore he would never again allow Lucius to mistreat him or anyone else. Since Theo had witnessed it, it was then that he broke down and confessed to Draco what his life had been, Blaise learning their fate at the beginning of their third year, confessing his own hardships, and it was in that moment that Draco made a promise to his friends to help them get away. It had taken him a year, but they had finally gotten away from their hell.

It was now their turn to help those that needed them. Neither of them was going to allow more children to suffer under the mere people that were supposed to protect them, they would do whatever it takes to stop the Dark Lord and his servants from hurting any more innocents.

* * *

Hermione congratulated a couple of the first year Gryffindor's; her mind had been focused on a pair of steelblue eyes across the room. She loved to see how Draco had been so attentive with the first years that were sorted into Slytherin. She knew was already figuring out what first years would be willing to join the light side. He was good at reading people, so she knew he would not make any mistakes with them, especially when it came to protecting them.

She knew his story now; he wasn't the spoiled brat she had believed him to be. He was broken, haunted by the memories of pain. He was nowhere near being the perfect Slytherin she had thought him to be for three years. He cared a big deal about his friends, and was afraid of what the dark arts Slytherin lovers would do if they found out his friends and himself had changed sides. She felt bad for all the taunting that had gone around between them throughout the years, her friends and herself had misjudged his actions, they hadn't known what went on behind the closed doors of the Slytherin common room, and now she wished she could take all his pain away.

She was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed her friends talking to her.

"Hermione are you okay?" It was Dean Thomas talking to her.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Just planning my schedule ahead. Professor McGonagall owled me about a Runes class I could enjoy." She lied, while Harry's eyes immediately widened at her words.

"'Mione, you're not thinking on taking double courses like last year are you?"

She smiled at her friend, clearly, he was thinking she would be using a time turner again, but she had long returned it. She wasn't planning to ever take an overload of classes like in her previous year.

"No Harry, don't worry, I'm not taking more than I can handle ever again." Harry looked at her with a weak smile, she knew her friend was worried about her, but this time classes weren't of any concern. Her true concern were Draco and the other Slytherins that would possibly change sides. She had to convince Draco to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible; she knew their headmaster would know what to do.

Clearing out her thoughts she tried to get involved in her friend's conversations, just glancing to the opposite side of the Great Hall every so often to look at those stormy blue eyes that had her transfixed since the train ride. Little did she know that the stormy eyes she was trying to look at were observing her whenever she turned to join a conversation.


	4. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I have no ownership of any of these characters or places. I merely borrowed them from the magnificent J.K Rowling for my amusement. If and when I come up with original characters or places I'll make sure to let you all know. Mean while I hope you enjoy and well please review 3

The Confrontation

It had been about three weeks, since the term had started and Draco had not had an opportunity to talk to Hermione since. He was desperate to hear her voice, to approach her, but he knew he could not do it yet. Instead, he paid attention to her every word during lessons, whenever her fragile looking hand raised in the air to answer a question the professors had asked. He loved seeing her eyes light up with the knowledge that brain of hers wanted to spill in front of everyone else. He smiled inwardly to himself. He loved the excitement that filled her when she knew an answer, lest be honest it happened at least 11 times in each lesson.

He suddenly felt as if he was being stared at, looking around the classroom he saw Ronald Weasley staring daggers into him. He knew why. It was clear that Weasley wasn't too keen on Draco's attention towards Hermione. He tried ignoring the ginger and started turning around when he saw something he wouldn't have expected to see. Harry was smiling at him, Draco, and then elbowing his best friend to cause the ginger to instead look at Harry. Draco didn't know how to react so he just nodded to Harry and turned his attention once more to the class. Or rather, returned his attention to staring at Hermione.

"Hey Dray, if you keep on staring at her like that you're going to burn holes into her head."

"I can't help it Blaise. I long to speak to her. To hold her in my arms as I did that day in the train. It just felt so perfect."

His friend sighed next to him. "I know what you mean. I've been debating on approaching the witch that has caught my attentions throughout the last year."

Suddenly curious Draco turned to his friend. "Do pray tell, who's this witch that has gotten the Slytherin master of confidence all bothered and insecure?"

His friend stood quite for a moment. Draco knew Blaise was having an internal battle with himself about revealing his secret.

"I want in in the secret too." Spoke Theo from behind the pair. "Let's just wait until class is over. We do have our free hour before lunch next. Besides there's many birds in the trees."

Draco and Blaise both laughed. "Birds in the trees? What the hell are you going about Theo?"

"It's a muggle saying I heard somewhere in Latin America on one of my father's many 'business' trips. The original saying something about cables, whatever that is, so I changed it to trees. It means there's people listening."

"You should have just said that in the first place," chuckled Blaise.

"Forgive me your majesty for trying to be more discrete. You're lucky my partner didn't come to class today." Theo answered his friend with a roll of his eyes.

"Please enlighten the class about your conversation, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Nott, I wouldn't want to interrupt something so important."

The three of them turned to stare at, a really annoyed, professor McGonagall, who was looking at them with the ferocity of a leopard in the hunt.

"I'm sorry professor. We were….humm."

"Sorry professor it was my fault"

Did Harry Potter just save Draco from total embarrassment?

"I… I voiced a Quidditch challenge to Draco and his friends, while Hermione was answering your question. I've been dying to get on a broom and well what better way than to practice a bit before the season starts? I'm sorry, I won't distract my classmates anymore."

"Well Mr. Potter, I sure hope you understand that every action has consequences; therefore, I will take 5 points from each house."

With that professor McGonagall returned to her demonstration. Draco looked baffled at Harry, seeing how the ginger next to Harry had now elbowed his friend, and seeing how Harry was muttering the words: "you owe me."

* * *

Right after class the three Slytherins got out of the classroom as soon as possible, Draco only lingering a little behind so that he could thank Harry for what he had done.

"Hey, Potter, I… thank you for covering up for the three of us back there."

"Look Malfoy, I only did it because Hermione trusts you, and I trust in her that she knows what she's doing. If you got yourself thrown in detention at merely three weeks into the term, what good would that do to you when you go talk to Dumbledore?"

"You know Potter, you really did save my life, and I'm not referring to the detention. Thank you. By the way, if there's some truth to the implied offer earlier, I think Blaise and The wouldn't mind a Quidditch show off either. You would just have to convince your redheaded friend to play. He seems a little… upset."

Harry turned back to where he knew Ron was watching from the door. "He's just worried about you playing us. Specially Hermione, you know, he truly cares for her. At some point I had thought he had a physical attraction for her, but I've come to the conclusion that he acts as over protective of her as he does Ginny. He'll come around once you show us you're truly on our side."

Draco just nodded to Harry, who in turn just said good bye and turned back to go to Ron. Draco had known it would be the redhead the most hard to convince. Salazar help him, he was going to try and gain the Weasel's trust. He knew how much her friends meant to Hermione and he would do anything in his hands to protect her and make her happy.

Returning his attention to the present, Draco caught up to his friends that were waiting for him at the main staircase. He was dying of curiosity as to know the names of the witches that had captured their hearts. They were desperately trying to hold on to any form of simple everyday activities, while planning the best strategies to approach other Slytherins about turning to the light.

The three of them made their way to the edge of the forest, by the lake, going to the same comfortable spot they had chosen since their first year. It was a bit isolated due to its proximity to the forest, and it gave them the perfect sense of privacy they needed for their planning and secret conversations. He smiled at the feel of the sun in his face once they had exited the castle. The sun's warmth made everything seem better, as if everything was going to be okay, and for a minute Draco believed it.

* * *

Skipping stones into the lake's calmed waters, Theo stood over his friends, who were laying in the grass, taking in the sun's warmth. It seemed like ages since they had gone outside.

"So which one of you two is going to confess first? I need to know who my prospect sisters in law are, see if I approve of them or not," chuckled Draco.

"To hell if you approve or not, the important question here is, do THEY approve of us," said Theo pointing at Blaise and himself.

"Well if you two don't say anything, we will never find out would we?"

"What if our Slytherin status prevent them from wanting any closeness with us Dray?"

"Oh so they're not Slytherins?"

"Well at least the one that bewitched me is not."

"Well then my friend they're not worthy of you." Draco reassured Blaise. "Unless, you have hurt them in anyway, like I did Hermione for almost three years." His smile faltered, but his friends didn't allow him to pity himself.

"Well the witch I like isn't a Slytherin either Drake, and if you and the Gryffindor princess are any indication I think Blaise and I will be okay. I mean, Hermione did forgive you didn't she?"

"That's true Theo, but it still doesn't stop me from hating myself for having hurt her just for some stupid believes Lucius had ingrained on me."

"Dray just forget about that. Your father is locked away, and hopefully he'll stay there for a really long time, where he would not be able to hurt her or anyone else."

"I sure hope so Blaise. Don't forget that Sirius Black was able to escape. What if our fathers do the same?"

"I doubt our fathers are half as intelligent as Black is," said Theo "You know as well as I do that Black was never one of The Dark Lord's followers, whatever happened there is still a mystery to me, but our parents have always made sure that with know who the real Death Eaters were."

"Yeah Theo that's always been something that I've asked myself. If he wasn't a Death Eater, then why did he betray the Potters and killed one of his best friends?"

Blaise knew what his friends were talking about, but since he hadn't been raised in the UK he wasn't sure his input was of any help. He had heard of Black and his scape the previous year, but he hadn't known specific details so he just observed his best friends talk about the subject. He wondered if Black, not being a Death Eater, would be willing to help them out, he was related to Draco after all.

"Why are you so quite?" Blaise hadn't noticed his friends were talking to him.

"I was just wondering. If Black is not a Death Eater, and your father's had assured you that he was never a follower of The Dark Lord, he might be good no?" His friends seem to contemplate that a bit. "We might not even know if he in fact had betrayed his friends. What if he was just set up? I mean we now know we can expect anything from Death Eaters."

"You know; I had never asked myself that. My mother has never been keen on speaking about her cousin, just as much as she refuses to speak about her sister. Maybe, you're right, but how can we know? I have no idea of where he even is. How can I find him?"

Theo who had gotten tired of the Death Eater talk changed the subject right away. "We'll talk about that later. We didn't come here for this in the first place. Please let's stop worrying so much for one day."

"Fine, I still want to know who these witches that stole my best friends' hearts are anyway."

"Well…" Blaise started. "She's a Ravenclaw, her personality is quite…. Unique, I dare say. She's an angel roaming this shattering earth."

Draco stared at his friend as if it was the first time he had seen him. "Who are you and what have you done to Blaise Zabini?" he asked jokingly.

Now Theo interfered. "Oh I know who you're talking about. Is the Lovegood girl, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Well by saying her personality is unique you gave it away. I find her intriguing for sure, but… don't look at me like that! She's definitely not my type. Besides my heart belongs to a fiery creature, with those hazel eyes that shine with the rays of the sun, but I know for sure her family would kill me first if I get near her."

"Oh for God's sake Theo. Don't tell me you have fallen for the She-Weasel." Both his friends said in unison, to what his response was only a half chuckle looking at the ground.

"I couldn't help it. She's just so damn pretty. Have you guys seen her in a broom? Her skill is even better than yours Drake."

Draco couldn't help but smile. No one ever had dared to insult his flying abilities, not even compared him to Harry, let's face it Harry was a natural, and now to compare him to the She-Weasel? His friend sure was head over hills for the girl.

"Well apparently Slytherins are drawn to Gryffindors no matter what we do." He paused a moment and then spoke to both her friends. "So are you two ever going to declare your love to these young ladies?"

His friends hesitated a little, and it was Blaise who broke the silence this time.

"I think I am. I want to be able to redeem myself, and I want to see if she could find it in her heart to care for someone as dark as myself."

"Humm… I think I will wait. One of her brothers already hates me, and well I really don't want to become between brother and sister. Maybe when the Weasel gets more used to the idea of us being on their side will I find the courage to tell her my feelings for her."

"Theo, are you seriously doubting yourself because Weasley doesn't like you? Have you not seen that the girl has more wit than Weasley and Potter together? Why don't you approach her? If she decides to give you an opportunity I'm pretty sure she'll keep her brother at bay."

"You think Draco? I really don't want to be rejected. I don't think I can handle it."

"Nott, Dray is right, just give it a try. We never really had altercates with her, only her brothers and Potter, and well Granger, I'm sure she wouldn't be so harsh."

Theo pondered on the idea for a couple of minutes. His best mates were right, their problems always involved Potter and the Weasley boys, especially when it came to Quidditch, and well the altercates with Granger had been influenced by their blood purity believes. Now they knew those believes were wrong, and were trying to clean their names, and he intended for his to shine bright for his witch to believe in him. He turned to his friends, a new ray of hope in his eyes. He decided right there and then that he would pursue the little Weasley. Perhaps, if she got to know him better there could be something for him to fight for after all.

* * *

The three Slytherins were making their way back to the castle when they almost bumped into a group of Slytherins they were not looking forward to see. Smirking down on them were the two brutes of Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint, and Millicent Bullstrode. The trio tried going around the group, but the group surrounded them.

"Are you three trying to avoid us?" asked Flint.

"No, we were just on our way to dinner, you know, before the food runs out."

"Well Nott, chatting with us would not keep you long."

Flint's smirk was turning dangerous, Draco recognized it from the many  
Quidditch practices. Feeling the compulsion to defend his friends, he got in between Flint and Theo, facing the bigger boy without any fear.

"Well Flint, as it turns out we care more about the food, than a chat with you. We are not in the mood to chat with anyone as is."

"But Draco, I've waited three weeks for you to summon me. I'm sure you've missed my company and love." Laughed Parkinson.

"As it turns out Pansy, Zabini, Nott, and myself haven't had it easy the last month or so. We are not pleasing company to anyone."

"We heard of your current situation. Isn't it sad how mummy doesn't want her prat to be near her? Maybe it's not you, but your looks. You know, you are so similar to your father that she thought that if she didn't get rid of you she would have, I don't know…."

Flint didn't finish his sentence as everyone heard the incantation "langlock" as he was hit with the jinx thrown by Harry who was making his way up to the group. The other Slytherins seemed to lose some of their courage when they saw Harry wasn't alone, but accompanied by Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins.

"If I was you, I would get moving Flint. You don't want to have to go back to McGonagall's office in the same day would you?" said George.

Pansy and the others started backing down, neither wanting to being having detention with McGonagall. Flint in the other hand walked straight up to Harry with the intentions of starting a fight; however, when he was about to punch Harry he fell face first into a mud puddle. No one had noticed Theo had magically tied Flint's shoelaces together. When he stood up, still unable to say a word, Harry and his friends had already gotten closer to Draco, Theo, and Blaise. Flint just stared at them and left. Hermione finishing the jinx as he walked away "Finite incantatem."

Now that the other Slytherins were gone Draco and his friends faced the group of Gryffindors to thank them.

"Thank you for doing that Potter, Weasley." Draco nodded to George.

"No problem Malfoy, I heard what he was saying. He was practically screaming it." Harry looked as if to say something else, but shut his mouth again.

"What is it Potter, is there something you wanted to say?" asked Blaise.

"Well yes, but I think we better do it somewhere where we won't be heard."

"We could do it in an empty classroom, Hermione after all knows lock and silencing charms." Suggested Ginny.

"Can we know what is this all about?" interrupted Theo. "I mean thank you for your help with our pesky housemates, but what do you guys want to talk about?"

"Harry and Hermione are convinced you guys want to be on our side," it was almost a whisper, but everyone heard Ron, "we just want proof of how true this is."

Draco turned to his friends and nodded, while the other two just returned a smile to their leader. "Alright, we can meet, but after dinner. As I'm sure you all heard, Blaise, Theo and myself were on our way to the Great hall when that lot got in our way."

"It's 8:00 o'clock good with everyone?" Draco immediately turned to the origin of that voice he had longed to hear for so long. Hermione had been quite after ending the jinx on Flint, and now that she spoke again he wanted to capture every single word she said. Even if she wasn't precisely talking to him.

Hermione turned to Draco, and immediately blushed at seeing how attentive he was to her words. "I just thought since it's 6:30 we can have an hour and a half to eat and leave our bags in our common rooms or something before meeting tonight."

"I think Gr… Hermione is right." Draco spoke without even realizing it at first. "It gives us enough time freshen out after dinner."

"Alright then it's settled. We'll meet in the seventh floor." This time it had been Fred who spoke.

"Why in the seventh floor if I may ask?" Blaise was curious as to why the specific floor if there were lots of empty classrooms in the lower levels.

"Simply because is less likely we'll encounter many Slytherins in the upper level. Besides it is always empty after classes are done," finished George.

"Alright then. See you all in the seventh floor at eight then"

With that everyone turned to go into the school, the Slytherins falling a few steps behind to let the Gryffindors go in ahead. Except for Hermione who lingered a few seconds to offer the Emerald Trio a slight smile. Draco returned the smile and felt as if his heart wanted to rip out of his chest.


End file.
